Some drive rolls of welding wire feeders are secured to drive roll carriers by way of fasteners so that tools are required for removing and mounting the drive rolls. Some known tool-less drive roll carriers require dexterous manipulation of one or more components of the drive roll carriers, which can be difficult to do when wearing welding gloves. One known tool-less drive roll carrier has ball bearing detents that can both hold a drive roll onto the carrier and also eject or move the drive roll away from its mounted position on the drive roll carrier. This is done by a configuration of the drive roll carrier in which a button can be pushed to move the ball bearing detents longitudinally along the drive roll carrier to allow the ball bearing detents to engage an inner surface of the drive roll and pull the drive roll away from its mounted position. Such a drive roll carrier requires sufficient space around the drive roll carrier for the button to occupy and to allow for manipulation of the button.